The following account of the prior art relates to one of the areas of application of the present application, hearing aids.
Two different ways exist for changing programs/volume in a hearing aid. This is illustrated in FIG. 1. One way is to use a button at the hearing aid (FIG. 1a). The other way is to wirelessly change the program/volume through an external device such as a remote control (FIG. 1b). The difference is that the local acoustics around the hearing aid changes while the hand is near the ear (pressing an activation element on the hearing aid, FIG. 1a), but the local acoustics is unlikely to change in the other case where the hand is far from the hearing aid (on the remote control, FIG. 1b). When the local acoustics changes, the feedback path will change. This may result in howling.
EP 2 148 525 A1 describes a hearing instrument comprising a codebook of plausible feedback channel impulse responses (or any equivalent representation) and to make them available for selection and use by a signal processing unit in the appropriate listening situation, e.g. by storing them in a memory of the hearing instrument.